Candor
by sumthingofverything
Summary: Humans, fairies and vampires are being brutally killed around the world. And a certain group of people are clearly taking interest, but as the case unfolds so those the vampire's secrets.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Pain is the right word. The beginning hurts. Why? Because I know the end will hurt even more._

"Mistress?"

"Yes."

"Team Sapphire has arrived."

"Hmm, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and Raphael?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"What do you know about Artemis Fowl?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Discovery is like love. When you first put your eyes on it, it is the most beautiful thing you ever saw. Then when time goes by you realize that it is your nightmare. _

_ITALY, APRIL 6_

"This is unlike you Artemis. Walking? In public?" Butler asked his master. A young man of twenty-three. They were walking down the streets of Italy. Their original objective was the Leonard Theatre, a new theatre which was owned by Artemis Fowl Senior's good friend. Unfortunately Artemis Senior had a few unattended matters to fulfill and was forced to go to Los Angeles instead, sending his son to accept the invitation.

"It is good to try new things Butler, especially if you are already at the end of your teenage years," Artemis answered smiling to passersby that were gaping at the monstrous size of his bodyguard/personal cook.

Butler sighed. The old Artemis would not be caught dead walking in public unless circumstances were against him of course and he was forced to go in a disguise. But that was the only circumstances this bodyguard knew that the Fowl heir would ever walk in plain sight _with_ his seamless Armani suit.

"Ah, here it is, Leonard Theatre. Grand entrance don't you think so?" Artemis looked up at the gilded Victorian letters.

Butler nodded.

The theatre was located between a suave Italian restaurant and possibly an infamous boutique. The plaque declaring its title was hold up by two marble pillars where two digital panels flared the title of the day's show. A middle aged man with slick brown hair and a black suit stood at the door.

As the duo walked towards the door the man quickly opened the glass doors as he saw Butler's enormous frame.

"Good evening, sir," he gulped and bowed.

"Good evening," the prodigy nodded.

The lobby was a circular room with three other doors besides the main entrance. It was filled with light and had potted plants spread all over the room. While a table stood at the center of the circular room.

A young woman looked up as she saw the door open and two men came towards her. Looking at the younger male she gulped and quickly sat up straighter.

"Good afternoon, what may I do for you?" she asked in a sweetly manner.

Before Artemis could even open his mouth to answer this ghastly woman the glass door swung open and two figures stepped in. One was a young lady, at least nineteen years old. She had a porcelain like aura around her, long black hair framed her pale face which was assigned with two dark green almost black orbs. Her knee-length black dress swayed on her knees. Her company was a tall man of twenty-seven. Pale face, cerise eyes and black hair. His suit was unlike Butler's and was more like a tuxedo with a blue satin kerchief tucked between his collars.

The woman at the counter hissed something inaudible as the girl went in but quickly went through business.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?"

The girl cocked her head at Artemis and gestured for him to go first, silently. Artemis shook his head and stepped back letting the young lady finish her business. "Yes, I am here for the Grandis Actus," she answered.

"Do you have an invitation?" the young woman smiled and quickly tapped into her computer for a guest list.

"Yes," she handed her the gilded paper while the receptionist quickly tapped in the figures imprinted on the paper. "Well, here you go Ms. Crawford. I hope you enjoy the show."

"Yes, I hope so too," Ms. Crawford smiled back peculiarly and went through the double doors on the left.

A look of curiosity passed through Artemis's mind as his eyes followed the couple disappear through the velvet padded door. More when Butler seem to squint in disdain at the sight of the man that had accompanied Ms. Crawford.

"Sir? May I help you?" the receptionist repeated her question, breaking the heir from his thinking space.

"Ah, yes. I am also here for the Grandis Actus, here is my invitation," he smiled, handing over the same gilded form.

The receptionist quickly repeated her actions and handed the invitation back to him and smiled, "Here you go Master Fowl, enjoy the show."

"Yes, thank you," Artemis answered curtly before heading for the same door as the young lady.

Alice Walter sighed. She hated undercover missions.

Reaching for the mike under her table, she plucked the bug from its sticky post and in a bored tone spoke into it.

"She's in."

Artemis had a specially assigned box for him at a strategic spot, prepared by the host himself. He smiled, the view of the stage was amazing from where he was seated. It was a majestic plain of mahogany planks which was now hidden by heavy velvet curtains. The seats down below were already filling up as people buzz around.

Artemis looked up once again making sure that he saw correctly what he spotted.

Yes, it is her. The young lady that is now looking at a certain book placed on her lap. Her companion bending down to whisper something in her ear which was both inaudible and invisible, at least from the young prodigy's eyes.

Ms. Crawford looked up with a tinge of annoyance printed on her glass features.

"Butler, what do you know of Ms. Crawford?" Artemis suddenly asked looking up at his friend.

Butler looked at his master's eyes and shrugged, "Not much."

"And?"

"Emmelia Crawford is the daughter of wealthy billionaire owner of an infamous publishing house and toy factory, William T. Crawford and Teresa Bern. Her parents died in a fire when she was twelve and now lives in England on Crawford estate. Her records are clean and never a foul was found," he dictated.

Artemis still looked straight at his bodyguard's eyes.

"And do you know of the man she is with right now?"

"Depends, do you want the truth?" Butler ruefully asked his master.

"Yes."

"Well, Raphael Heartnet, a fellow butler and bodyguard. Despite his young look he is even older than me. Not much were known of Raphael or the Heartnet family. So basically that is the truth, at least what I am exposed too."

"Hmm, interesting," Artemis sighed.

"If I may ask Artemis, why are you so interested at them?" Butler asked.

"No intentions just pure curiosity. I wonder will something amazing happen tonight?" he muttered under his breath, barely inaudible to Butler.

The bodyguard sighed. It was tiring to protect a person let alone a person who danger takes a liking too.

Emmelia Crawford, comfortably placed in her velvet seat with Plato opened on her lap.

"Mistress?"

"Yes?" she asked, not looking up from her reading.

"I have a report that the escape plan has been laid out."

She finally looked up, "I will be fine Raphael. This is just an investigation. We have not even touched the target yet."

"That's because we don't know who's the target yet," Raphael Heartnet retorted.

"Hmm," the heiress nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the light dimmed. Clapping her book shut, she handed the volume to her butler and paid attention to the stage where a single spotlight shone.

Gregory Hancock, the famous painter which was the Crawford family friend and it was her duty as the last Crawford to oblige the old man by accepting the invitation he gave her. It was also her duty to look into something as a Crawford.

A man with red hair and a dark blue tuxedo stepped up onstage where a mike was already placed. His entrance was accompanied by a thunderous clap. Emmelia not bothering to clap along. No one would ever hear it anyway, except Raphael of course.

He cleared his throat before beaming to the audience and starting his speech.

"Welcome! To the grand opening of Leonard Theatre. I am James Hancock and I am representing my father to speak today," another cough and a pause.

Emmelia smiled and leaned forward on the railing her head supported by her hand.

"This theatre is a way for my father to express his gratitude towards art, by giving way to young artists to express themselves on this stage. It was named after his art professor Leonard Riole who had died ten years ago. Today's act is a new drama called the Grandis Actus by a young university student, Arthur Lance, show yourself Arthur!" James clapped his hands followed by the crowd as a timid looking figure stood at the front bowing humbly.

"Now, my family and I would also like to thank Ms. Emmelia Crawford and Master Artemis Fowl Senior which is represented by his son today, Master Artemis Fowl Junior, for their wondrous support," he clapped again as the two said person stood up.

Emmelia and Artemis nodded at each other before seated themselves again.

"Without further ado let us start the play!" James Hancock bowed once before withdrawing himself from the stage and placed him on the front row seat.

"Mistress, I presumed you had asked to leave when the play begins?" Raphael bent down to his mistress's ears and whispered.

"I did, but it has not even started yet, even the prologue has not began," Emmelia stared intently at the stage now piling up with actors in extravagant garments of many color. The story was a story set in the 1623 before Oliver Cromwell's, it tells the story of a thief that had fallen in love with a girl that had caught him stealing but decided against reporting him to the authorities. In truth the girl was not human and complications began to arise when people start disappearing and….

Emmelia smiled a small and sad smile with a low murmur as she stood up, "The show has just begun."

It was the scene where the thief was planning to meet with his beloved, a small alley..

Raphael put on her coat and tied it for her before pushing the curtain that divides the hallway that leads to the other private boxes to let his mistress pass through.

But instead of his beloved.

"FATHER!" a shout was heard from the front row and screams were heard. But the sound was never there for Emmelia Crawford as she headed down the lobby.

"Tell Mr. Hancock I have gone ill and has headed home to rest, Alice."

"Sure, Mistress. Can Richard and I take a break now?"

"Sure."

Artemis Fowl was slightly shocked. He had been expecting a few surprises at the sight of the odd young lady but far from a murdered man. His red hair the same shade as the blood dripping from the multiple puncture wounds of large nails. He was nailed to wall of the set where a fake body that should possibly be in the place of the dead human.

He chuckled and took a deep breath while running his hands over his eyelids.

"This is what I was afraid of," Butler sighed.

"Hmm?" Artemis looked up at him, interested. People were exiting, left and right not wanting to be fifty feet from the dead man.

"Raphael Heartnet was said to bring bad luck to any of his victims and none of his victims ever survived, people say he was never human."

"And do you think Raphael Heartnet has anything to do with this?" Artemis asked, raising a brow. The theatre was already half empty now.

"No. It's not his type, he is a clean person," Butler shook his head.

"But you think he has a part in this play?" Artemis asked again.

"I do."

"I think so too, including Ms. Crawford. Did you notice Butler that she disappeared an exact minute before the screaming starts. Isn't that too good a timing?"


	3. Chapter 2

AUTHORESS'S FOREWORD:

Hello, people! This is my second fanfic which seems like my first. I just got this amazing idea after doing/watching/reading something which i forget, he he he he. Personally I'm not a big fan of Twilight but I love making twists in stories which I don't really like. My sister though is a big fan of Twilight, personally i like Artemis Fowl better.

I need your reviews people, if i don't get any, i will discontinue this story. Which you probably don't mind anyway, but PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! AND I DO NOT WANT ANY FLAMES BECAUSE I WOULD BUUUURRRRN!!! I'll give you prayer and lots and lots of blessings from far away!!!!!

I'M SORRY FOR THE MANIPULATION OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IN COMPENSATION CLICK THE ARROW BUTTON AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!

Sincerely yours,

sumthingofeverything


	4. Author's Note Or is it?

Chapter Two

___People are not supposed to know of secrets. Because secrets are there to be hidden. _

_HAVEN, APRIL__ 15_

Holly Short, an off-duty LEP officer who just wake up from her sleep. She yawned and looked outside the window where Haven lays.

She sighed and jumped out of her bed and to the fridge. Commander Kelp had ordered her to a weekend off just because she never use her breaks and he says that that is a waste for city money. They had argued multiple times about this and usually ending with Holly's victory. But this time it was different Kelp had won the battle with the threat of putting her into traffic duty. She groaned, and raked her hand through her auburn hair while she sucked on her Nettle smoothie. It was her first day off duty and she was already bored.

She thought it through, usually adventure come to her and rarely she has to look for danger. But she dismissed the idea of looking for trouble. Kelp wouldn't just put her into traffic duty she would get permanently fired, and one thing she can not deny is that she really loved her work, especially-

"Ugh," Holly groaned and headed for the shower.

These days she had to fight off unwanted thoughts about a certain something. Today, the best thing to do is to take a hot shower before lazing around in the living room. The hot droplets punctured her skin, making her sigh in contentment. In times like these the only thing in her mind is the water and herself. She could take a hot shower anytime of the week.

Stepping out of the shower and onto the cool tile floor she grabbed a towel and dried herself. After dressing herself she headed for the living room planning for the most boring day of her life.

Suddenly, the holophone rang, it was a gift from Foaly for her birthday last year. Holly groaned. If somebody has pushed her to rest at least let her relax.

She punched the button and Foaly's face appeared. He looked a bit ruffled and anxious, not at all his usually sarcastic self.

"What is it Foaly?" she groaned.

"We need you to come down here right away," he almost stuttered before cutting the line off.

Holly raised her eyebrows in confusion before heading off to dress herself in her uniform. It was gray now with a silver colored helmet.

Applying her custom made lotion on her ears before going Holly's mind began to wander as she walked down to downtown Haven. It was still the same old Haven even after they had locked up Opal Koboi, mind-wiped almost all of the humans who were involved in her little joy ride and even tamed a human prodigy themselves. _Tamed is not the right word. _

Holly sighed mentally, it was very clear that the ups and downs that Artemis and she had been through had changed him and for the better too. Soon she arrived at Foaly's personal workshop, downtown.

It still looked cluttered as usual or 'lived in' as Foaly likes to say. After getting married though he decided to start cleaning up small stations in the room, _small _stations. But this time the air was different, techies run around with papers in their hands and those who are sitting in front of the many computers typed furiously as though their life depended on it. As the captain moved deeper into the office she realized that their lives were depending upon their speed. Commander Kelp and Vinyaya was there with Foaly who has perspiration sliding down his forehead and down his cheek, stinging his eyes and his hands tapping ever furiously on a desk.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you, Vinyaya won't start until you came," Kelp started impatiently with a grumble and Foaly pushed a grin at seeing her coming in.

"Hey Holls! Sorry for cutting you weekend leave short, it's kind of a universal emergency," Foaly sniggered.

"Nah, it's fine, I'd much prefer handling some kind of crisis rather than coping with boredom at home," Holly nodded in a carefree way though a thought weighed her down. This must be something serious for Foaly to stop his various insenuous nagging.

"Great, i guess we better start now since every one's already here," Vinyaya tapped her shoes impatiently and nodded at Foaly who gulped and clicked a button. A holographic screen appeared and a picture appeared.

Holly almost threw up at the sight of the picture. It was disgusting and repulsive. It was a picture of a fairy with his ears nailed onto the wall where he hung. His clothes were the only thing that hoisted him up and pinned him on the vertical surface besides his pointed ears. The nails were big and had a strange twist to it, it was a symbol. The fairy's blood trailed down the wall and somebody had drew a symbol with it, the same symbol which was shaped on the metal nail.

"Percival Banklette, a famous painter living in the Atlantis. His work is known throughout the fairy world and even a few in the human world with the pseudonym, Arthus Perry. He was found dead on the opening of his gallery, nailed right beside his proud masterpiece, The Nameless," Vinyaya explained. But even her eyes betrayed her tough talk, her eyes failed to show the bravery she had when her eyes drifted to the screen.

Clearing her throat she started again, "The symbol that is drawn on the floor or on the nails have no similarities to any shape both in the fairy world or human world. Ugh, any questions?"

Holly looked down. There was no way a human would be able to go down as low as Haven nonetheless Atlantis, but what fairy would do such a thing, even goblins won't stop so low.

She coughed to calm her nerves.

"Maybe the murder has a relation to the painting? A normal murderer will probably hide the body but if it is clearly placed in public there must be a meaning to it," Holly added.

"Good point. We have a photograph of the painting right here, Foaly," Kelp nodded in assent and looked at Foaly who without a second warning quickly changed screens and might be seen to exhale in a sigh at a different picture.

The painting was of a group or a cult to be more exact. It has different members, one member was a fairy, the other was a human while the other looked like a human with undescribed beauty, others were also of the same variety but the three in the middle was huddled around a crystal ball where the sun and the moon was reflecting their rays into it.

"Why is it called The Nameless?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody is sure, this painting was kept hidden until the curtains were parted and the body was seen with the piece, so nobody knew of the origin of the painting," Foaly tried to explain.

Suddenly a beep came from Foaly's computer, a window opened and a short letter was visible.

THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU ALL.

ARTEMIS

"We don't have time for the human, talk to him later," Kelp grumbled. Vinyaya shook her head, "No, call him in he may be able to provide information."

Foaly nodded and quickly tapped in a sequence of commands before another window open showing a study with wall to wall bookcases and sunlight pouring through the single window.

The face of the notorious prodigy that had stole fairy gold appeared on screen. He was slightly older yet none the less vampire-like, even the sunlight didn't help.

"What is it Fowl?" Vinyaya spoke, her voice stern.

"Hello, Vinyaya good to see you. I need a favor and in turn maybe i can provide a lead to your case?" he asked in a tempting voice. Holly rolled her eyes.

"What is it Arty? I thought you gave up gold years ago," she barked.

"Oh no, not gold. I need information," he answered calmly.

"Of?" Kelp asked back with suspicion not bothered to be hidden.

"A certain person called Emmelia Crawford and her butler Raphael Heartnet."

Vinyaya creased her forehead but nodded nonetheless at Foaly who waited for further commands before tapping in the names.

Another window opened this time was a list of profile facts of a black-haired and green eyed girl, her pale features even defeated Artemis's.

"Emmelia Crawford of the noble Crawford family, da,da,da,da, twenty-two year old owner of Fordshire Publishings and Parry Toy Company, her parents, William and Teresa Crawford died ten years ago in a fire. She was reported missing for a couple of years and was found in Columbia as a prisoner of a mafia gang that all of the members were found dead. She came back and took over the family empire with her butler Raphael Heartnet. Now lives in Crawford Estate. She's kind of pretty for a human, and has a pretty short folder too. Guess you better follow her footsteps' Arty, she can teach you a thing or two about walking in the straight and narrow," Foaly sniggered.

Artemis sighed into the intercom, "Just get on with it Foaly."

"Alright, alright, sheesh, you humans get more impatient with a year."

Foaly's hands punched in the combinations of letters and a screen opened up, overlapping the first one.

"Raphael Heartnet, twenty-seven, curretnly living with Emmelia Crawford as the Crawford household's butler. Nothing interesting, besides the usual. Hmm, that's strange two people which Artemis Fowl has put interest in is actually a righteous person, I'm surprised!" Foaly fawned.

"And the lead you promise us Fowl?" Vinyaya demanded.

"I heard that a fairy has died with similar ways of a family friend."

"And?"

"Gregory Hancock was a theatre owner, or should i say, _should_ be a theatre owner if he had not died on the opening of his own theatre, clearly portrayed as a prop in his own show. I have seen the picture of Percival Banklette and he has died the same way. He died on March 7 and your victim died on April 14, they died on the opening of their business which are both in the art department, isn't that a bit coincidental to be a coincidence?" Artemis asked with a clear rhetorical tone.

"True, but there can be no connection between these two since they are two different species living in two different places. The only thing they have in common is their method of death," Holly remarked.

"It is better to have a lead than to not have one at all, isn't that right?"

"And what does this Crawford kid has to do with this?" Foaly added.

"I met her on the same theatre, that is all I just got curious since Butler knew of her and her companion," Artemis shrugged.

But Holly knew better to see behind the genius's actions. He lied to her too many times and that made an impact on how Holly see his speech and actions. There was something Artemis was not telling and she was determined to find out what, but that can wait.

Vinyaya dismissed the question out of the main problem and looked as though she is in deep thought.

"Maybe if we waited long enough another murder will appear and that is what we need to prevent. I guess we better take a look on both of them, I cannot depend on a human to do my work so Captain Short you're in charge of the investigation upstairs. Foaly you can look up on both of the victim's history while Commander Kelp and I will investigate down below, this order takes affect immediately so Holly get ready to be blasted up," Vinyaya nodded at her.

Artemis smiled at her, "See you later." And exited from view.

Vinyaya and Kelp disappeared through a door, possibly going straight to the crime scene while Foaly smiled at her and showed her through another door.

"Welcome to my new gadget room and personal pod-launcher with pod!" he announced grandly and shoved her into a medically white room with weapons and gadgetry of ever size and shape. Holly wasn't surprised, Foaly has the tendency to build more and more new gadget rooms every week and Kelp was blowing chunks off when he demanded to know where all the money the council gave to them disappeared too.

"Just give me a Neutrino and i'll be on my way," she sighed.

"Humph, you're no fun. Wait, before you go, i have something for you it's a powerful sleeping elixir i got from my uncle. It says to knock anybody off to sleep, anyway, i don't need it so make use of it!"

"Just blast me up Foaly," Holly grumbled before tying the string around the bottle around her neck.

"Fine, just because you're my friend you can use my personal pod-launcher with pod! For free!" Foaly declared with a gameshow voice.

"Geez thanks!" Holly answered saracastically.

"Just get in."

Travelling to the mantle was getting more and more comfortable ever since Foaly had spare time and decided to tear down the pods at the stations and add in things to the system. Foaly's pod was round and has a holoscreen with speakers that connects it to the main computer so she can still talk to him.

Strapping on her seatbelt she checked the mike on her helmet and tapped the mike on the seat.

"You there Foaly?"

"Yup, loud and clear."

"Good."

"Oh Holls, Artemis said he and Butler'll pick you up once you get there. His fairy pass is really getting on my nerves."

"Take a pill. I'll be fine, tap me in on new information."

"I don't think you'll need it, Artemis hacks into my computer more often than Jimmy the new guy plays computer games, and trust me he plays a lot of computer games."

Holly chuckled but quickly turned serious when the radar shows the next shoot coming up.

"Gotta go Foaly, see you soon," Holly mouthed a last goodbye over the roar of the flare.

"Sure Holls!"

A low grumble came from the Earth's core and a flare pushes the titanium pod from view.


End file.
